The Cure with the return of a secret
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: Please read I stink at summaries.


**Ch. 1**

**A/N: something for Avengers United They Stand. Post series. So when Ultron discovers the past of a feline avenger he makes a cure for her. So when they go on a mission Ultron captures her and injects her with the cure. So when she wakes up she must tell everybody her secret and explain the scars and bruises on her body. There may be singing. Also when a person from her past comes back will she accept her secret as a gift or a curse? **

* * *

"Finally! The cure is finished!" Ultron cried. He was able to discover the weakness of an Avenger. "Now she will have two problems to face." laughed Ultron evilly. All you could see was a smile in a dark corner.

* * *

At the Avengers mansion Wasp and Ant-Man were working on a project, WonderMan and Hawk-eye were playing video games, Scarlet Witch and Vision were getting food, while Tigra and Falcon were having an intense sparing session.

"Umph" groaned Sam Wilson (a.k.a Falcon) as Greer Grant Nelson (a.k.a Tigra) sat on his chest. "you need to try much harder if you want to land a punch on me." teased the feline-humanoid. "Let's go again! I'm barley even tired!" Falcon replied. "Whatever you say bro." Tigra mumbled. Tigra is by far the most felixable and athletic member on the team. They spar normally for one hour but today they've been at it for three hours. While Tigra was barly breaking a sweat Falcon was breathing heavy, and was panting like a dog. They were going to start when the mission alarm went off. They ran to the lab.

"It's Ultron. He's attacking Manhatten." Ant-Man exclaimed before suiting up. Pnce they had suited up Falcon, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, and Hawk-eye went in the quinjet while Tigra and Scarlet Witch ride the hovercrafts. They traveled to Manhattan and were face to face with hundreds of robots. "Watch out and be careful!" exclaimed AntMan. Scarlet Witch was shot down by the robots, but luckily Tigra was there to grab her arm. "Winds of destiny change!" Scarlet Witch called shooting a robot that was going to shot Tigra. "Thanks Scarlet." Tigra politely called to her friend. "Let's how you say, kick robot butt." Scarlet Witch replied. With a Tigra laughed nodding. Tigra jumped off the hovercraft landing on a near by robot. She clawed it then jumped off before it exploded. She was punching a robot when another one grabbed her by the tail. She let out a small yelp. She was suckered punched and knocked out. While everybody was fighting robots a robat handed Ultron a knocked out Tigra. Ultron let out a evil laugh getting everyones attention. They all gasped when they saw he had Tigra. "Avengers," he started. " I have one of your beloved members. Once I inject her with this," he said holding up the cure. "She will no longer be the same." He laughed injecting the cure in her arm. He then dropped her. Falcon flew as fast as he could to catch her. He luckily did. Before they could do anything Ultron and the robots disappeared.

Falcon felt Tigra's skin getting colder. They all went to the quinjet. Thier flight to the mansion was quick. Falcon carried her in And brought her to the lab. He put her on a gurney and let Wasp and Ant-Man do thier work. They were surprised when they found out Ultron injected her with a cure. "Jan," Hank Pym started " why would Ultron do this? It's not really evil." "I don't know Hank." Janet Van Dyne replied. "I will take her to her room." Hank said. He picked Tigra up and took her to her room. Once he was in her room he gently put her on the bed and covered her up. "Sleep well Greer." He said patting her on the head. They were like brother and sister. They had been friends since grade school. He even helped her runaway from her foster parents. He protected her from people who would bully her.

"Hank. How is she?" Falcon questioned. He had been walking in circles waiting to her condition. "Yes, she is fine. Ultron injected her with a cure." Hank replied. "What do you mean cure?" questioned Falcon. "Her DNA was altered in a lab accident and changed her into Tigra. Ultron cured her was something that was impossible to find." replied Hank. Hank knew Sam had cared for Greer. Hank knew Sam was trust worthy. So he trust Sam to take care of Greer.

* * *

Greer awoke to whispers outside her room door. She had rubbed her eyes getting panicked when she didn't feel fur rub against her. She looked down to see her fur was gone. She hadn't remembered what happened pervious. She realized of she was going to go out she needed to put warmer clothes on. She grabbed jeans, tee shirt, and a sweatshirt. She combed her platinum blonde hair into a simple side braid. She put on her black rimmed glasses so she could see. Her glasses complimented her pale skin well. She put on some black Vans.

She was nervous that everyone would freak out once they saw she was normal. So when she opened her door she was greeted by Sam. She was surprised by this and hadn't noticed the sharp icicles forming on her ceiling. She shut her door while yelling at Sam to stop staring at her. Once she turned around he saw a scar on her left eye. "Where did you get that scar?" He questioned. "It's actually a healing burn. I got it when I was in an explosion." She replied. "Oh. Okay." he murmured. "Where's hank?" Greer asked. "I think he's in his lab." Sam replied. "Good. I need to talk to him." replied Greer. She began her walk to the lab. She needed to know what happened to her and why she's normal.

* * *

**TBC**

**Enjoy? R&R!**


End file.
